Vortex generators are well known; they bring a fluid medium into a controlled vortex motion. See commonly invented PCT Publication WO 2008/039115A1 “Vortex Generator” useful e.g. for purifying water or other fluids, degassing a liquid, mixing fluids or a solid and a liquid, and killing microorganisms in a liquid, and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.